Am I Dead?
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray stands alone. He stands in a strange land. In the land are nothing but creatures out to get him. Nothing is real, or is it or is he dead?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Am I Dead?  
**

Ray looked down the dark corridor. He felt enticed to go down. He could barely make out the white walls. Slowly he stepped down. His footsteps echoing as he went. He shivered as the cold and icy air bit at his bare skin on his sleeveless arms. He had no idea why he was going down the corridor. He blinked and he was no longer in the corridor, but surrounded by hedges to his left and right. He had only taken about seven steps but he was in a maze. His path was illuminated by the moon which was huge. He looked up and noted there was no stars. He continued walking forward.

A crow squawked somewhere in the distance. He truly now felt afraid. Behind him he heard a noise and looked over his left shoulder. The crow had intense evil red eyes as it bared down on him. Ray yelled out in fear, its razor sharp talons gleamed in the light. He leaped out of its path. The bird flew off into the night vanishing almost instantly even for his advanced eyesight. With no warning it came from behind. Its talons scratched his back and he screamed in pain and was knocked off his feet. He quickly got up and started running. He was being swooped and attacked by another and another.

Three were squawking and clawing. Blood ran down his arms. He lashed out with his arms but it was useless. He ran through the maze. Hitting dead ends, running randomly. He pushed through the hedge and he found he was in a neighbourhood, it looked deserted or at least because it was late.

None of the houses had any lights on, the street lamps weren't lit, blackout? He heard a howl and he looked around. The birds were gone but at the end of the street he saw several large figures moving from left to right. There was more howling. He was panting and in pain, blood ran from scratches down his arm and from several cloth ripping scratches on his chest and back. There was a scratch on his left cheek. He walked past the cars. He heard the howling again this time closer. He ran to a house and banged with his fists on the wooden doors crying out for help but there was no response.

Ray ran to the other side and repeated his banging. The door opened and there was a person on the other side. He looked up, his face was all that he could...or couldn't see, he had no face. It was white. The figure stepped out. It had arms and legs but no face. Ray stepped backwards in fear before turning to run. He tried another two houses but it was the same. The wolves were circling. He stepped onto the street. There they were a whole pack. Ray started running again. They chased him down the street. He yelled for help to come but he was alone. He looked over his right shoulder. They had the same eyes as the birds. He bumped into something and looked forward as he fell on his rear.

Ray looked up it was a tall black figure with no face. The wolves pounced pinning him. He yelled to the tall man for help as they ripped into his flesh. The figure leaned down and picked two up. Its mouth opened and the wolves vanished inside. More figures approached and ate the remaining wolves. Ray cried in agony. His arms and legs were bit and badly bleeding. His remaining shirt was red with blood, his chest and stomach had several bites.

He looked up in fear as the figures stood over him and transformed into ravens. His body screamed with agony as he was pecked but he got to his feet and hobbled to a house. He found the door unlocked. He opened it and went inside as fast as he could and locked the door. The house was empty. He sat with his back against the door. There was a thud on the other side and an eerie scratching as fingers ran over the wood. His heart thudded in his chest. The pain was too much before he blacked out.

Ray stirred. It was still pitch black outside with the moon casting its shadows across the floor. There was still haunting scratches at the door, his bleeding had slowed. He still had an excruciating amount of pain. He got to his feet in search of a first aid box. He found one in the kitchen and opened it, most of the kitchen was in dark but he saw a cooker. Inside was plasters, bandages and other things. He was no medic but he knew how to apply a band aid. Ray went to the sink and turned on the water. It wasn't water, it was blood. Ray turned off the tap and grabbed a kitchen roll and looked through it to find alcohol. Ray ripped off a few sheets of kitchen role scrunching it into ball. He ripped off the remains of his ripped and bloodied shirt and opened the bottle, he smelt the intense odour of the clear liquid. He placed the paper to the bottle and tipped it upside down. He placed the tissue to his wounds. It stung and he cried out in pain as he cleaned his wounds.

He continued this for maybe half an hour of constant agony. Ray applied the plasters and white dressings over the plasters for extra as protection. He heard the door swing open. The colour drained from his face. Ray shouldered the first-aid bag and he looked for something to use as a weapon but he couldn't find anything so he ran out of the back door and onto the street. By this time Ray was getting hungry. He was also quite thirsty. He saw a drainage tube. He slid down the stone bank, the stream was dry and he crawled on his hands and feet through the pitch black tunnel. The smell was horrible. He must have been crawling for twenty, thirty feet when something cold and wet came from behind and rose, gaining speed. The water almost flooded the tube and knocked him off his hands and feet pushing him faster and faster. The water was ice cold. He tried holding his breath. Ahead was the moonlight and soon he was thrown out of the tube and he fell for about twenty seconds and hit water. The currents were strong. Ray didn't do that much swimming but he fought the currents. His lung burned for air. Finally he broke the surface and looked around. He saw a towering waterfall and looked around to see a thick jungle. Still the moon hung high and he crawled to the bank and collapsed panting and coughing. By a slim chance his first-aid bag was over his shoulder.

After ten minutes he got to his feet. His remaining ripped pants were soaked. His white dressings were enact over his body. Ray had no idea where he was as he walked. Ray looked, listened and smelled. The tall trees almost blocked the moon.

A noise made him stop in his tracks. Ray looked up to ascertain what made the odd noise. Finally his eyes met several creatures with the same red eyes. The creatures screeched and swung in the trees towards him. Once more Ray broke out into a run as the monkeys chased him. Swinging from tree to tree. An invisible vine tripped his right foot sending him falling into the mud but he quickly got to his feet and started to run again.

They swung from tree to tree chasing him. He had no idea what they would do to him if he was caught up. Their shrieking echoed into the air before they mysteriously silenced.

Ray continued to run before he came to a fence. He nimbly leaped the fence and found himself in waist high maize. Slowly it grew and grew. He fought his way through till he found a clearing. The maize rose towering above him. If it wasn't for his incredible eyesight he would be blind. In the middle was a scarecrow as faceless as those he had encountered. He approached the figure. It was dressed in an old business suit. Ray was hungry, thirsty and very tired. He wished he had drank from the river. The right hand of the scarecrow reached out and grabbed his left arm with lightning speed. He let out a cry of shock. Its grip was ice cold and stronger than he was. He pulled with all his might. The face developed a jagged jack-o-lantern face. It had the same malevolent red eyes. Ray pulled with all his might. The scarecrow let out haunting laughter as he struggled.

Finally he fell free onto his rear. Ray hissed in pain and looked at his left arm and screamed in horror. The scarecrows arm was still attached. The scarecrow continued laughing maliciously. Ray pulled using his strength but the grip and laughter increased. "Get off me!" he shouted. Ray got to his feet and kicked hard but his right foot became stuck. With his right arm he punched hard at its head. Its head fell off and he was released.

Ray continued onwards. The scarecrow still laughed. He rubbed his arm, getting the heat back.

He fought against the maize before falling. Ray rolled onto his back. The laughing scarecrow was right above him. A shadow with two red eyes. The moon hung above its form. Ray spun on his front and tried to get up. Its hand caught his right foot and his slip on shoe came loose. Ignoring his loss he ran onwards being chased by the creature. He could still hear its evil laughter.

After what felt like hours of being chased he reached the edge off the crop. He looked behind and he saw waist height maize with an innocent looking scarecrow in the middle.

Ray looked around and saw what looked like an abandoned farmhouse. Finally, safety and security from the horrors. He made his way up the porch and then tried the door. It moved with ease. He slowly stepped inside and ahead was the same long white corridor. He inhaled deeply and slowly stepped inside. He was exhausted and sat down against the wall. It was beyond his ability that he fell into a nightmarish slumber. He had hopes that this was a nightmare but this was indeed a horrible reality.

Ray shook awake. He was still in the corridor. He looked to where he came from. There was no sign of where he had come from. He spent the next five or so minutes checking his wounds. There was an obvious palm print on his left arm. Ray realized he had to go the same way. This time he walked much further but the maze never appeared. Ahead was a water fountain and he rushed over to it. The taste was refreshing but not satisfying. Ray pulled away from the water fountain and a terrible realization hit him. "Am I dead?" He couldn't, no he didn't want to believe that. Why was he there? Who had brought him?

I am dead.

Author notes

Beywriter: So here's another charming piece of work, what do you think? Depending on reviews there could be more around the corner...

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
